An Arranged Marriage
by A.Pelosi
Summary: What happens if the Ministry of Magic enacts a new marriage law? What happens if the unlikely couples get forced together. This would be a Harry/Pansy, Ginny/Blaise, Ron/Pavarti, and Hermione/Draco Malfoy pairing. R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I read a lot of marriage law fiction. I figured I'd give it a go.**

**Title: Marriage Law**

**Pairings: Hermione Granger and**

**Draco Malfoy, and more...:)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: The ministry of magic has a new marriage law. It is the summer before their 7th year, but after the final battle.**

**Hermione, Burrow:**

Everyone froze when the owls came. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen with Harry Potter, Ginny, George, and Ron Weasley, as well as Hermione Granger, waiting for the dreaded letters.

A week ago, there was an annoucement in the Daily Prophet that said:

_MINISTRY OF MAGIC DECLARES A NEW LAW TO BE IN EFFECT IMMEDIATELY!_

_The ministry of magic hereby declares that all wizards between the ages of 16-30 are to be paired up and married. It will be to ensure the survival of the wizarding world._

Now, today was the day those dreaded letters that said who they were to marry was to come.

An owl dropped a letter onto the table next to Hermione. She quickly tore it up and read:

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_The Ministry of Magic congratulates you on your efforts to thwart out the so-called Lord Voldemort. We extend our condolences to any family members that may have been lost in this dreadful war._

_As you may be well aware, our numbers have severely been depleted as a result of the war. To ensure the immediate survival and reproduction of the wizarding world, the Ministry of Magic have imposed a new Marriage Law. The Ministry of Magic has done extensive studies and the studies have shown that this is the only way to ensure the survival of the Wizarding World._

_Here at the Minstry of Magic, specialized trained officials have done extensive reports and assesments and have determined that the most compatible partner for you is: Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_We hope to resolve any inconveniences or issues you or your partner may have. _

_We will send a list of what must be done for the wedding to be successful as well as a marriage contract that both you and your partner must sign. The list of rules must be followed exactly or the consequences will be banishment to the non-Magical World._

_Partners aged 18 or below are to keep their marriage a secret from everyone until their 19th birthday._

_We hope you and your partner the best in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Wendell K. Jonson_

_Head of the Department of Marital Affairs_

_Ministry of Magic_

The second was a list that said:

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger,_

_The rules to make this matrimony successful is as follows:_

_1. Marriage must be achieved by the 1st of June._

_2. Marriage must be kept secret until 19th birthday; but the Ministry must be informed._

_3. A sufficient child must be produced within 4 years._

_4. Both partners are to contact one another in order to be able to go to the Ministry for their marriage._

_5. Couples that are complying to rule 2 must act like everything is normal._

Hermione was shocked. "Who are you marrying, Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Ron, didn't you read the letter? We aren't supposed to tell anyone who we are stuck marrying until we are 19. And as far as I recall, we are 17," replied Hermione.

"Darn it," said Ron. "But I'll say I have a bad marriage coming up."

"Me, too," said Harry glumly.

Suddenly, a large black owl dropped a letter onto Hermione's plate. It said:

_Granger,_

_I'm not happy about this arrangement, but what must be done, must be done. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron; don't bring anyone. After all, there is explicit instructions that we must not tell anyone of this._

_Sincerely,_

_D. Malfoy_

Hermione quickly scribbled a reply letter and sent it away. She looked glumly at the fact that soon, she would be bonded in matrimony.

* * *

Done!

Note: Ginny marries Blaise Zabini, Ron gets stuck with Pavarti Patil. George gets Angelina Johnson, and Harry is stuck with Pansy Parkinson.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: All right, second chapter! WHOO HOO! Going to be a senior next year!:)**

**Note: Everyone but George needs to go back to school. Ginny for her 6th year, and everyone else for their 7th.**

**Hermione, Leaky Cauldron:**

Hermione stepped into the Leaky Cauldron and spotted Draco Malfoy. She went to him.

"Granger," he said coldly, holding out his hand for her to shake.

She did and said, "Malfoy," in a equally cold voice.

"Since we are forced to keep this a secret, and we have to go to school in the fall for our 7th year. Let's just go to the Ministry and get married," Malfoy said.

"Fine by me," said Hermione. "I don't want to wait. We're stuck with each other for eternity anyway."

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger flooed to the Ministry of Magic. They got into the elevator.

Several more wizards did as well. The first floor came and a voice announced, "Level 1, Minister of Magic and Support Staff, Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures, Improper Use of Magic Office, Department of Transportation, Apparation Office, Department of the Regulation of Magic." (A/N: Don't know if this is the order.) A few wizards scurried off while a few more got on.

The elevator started zooming up again. Finally, what seemed like forever, the voice said, "Level 5, Department of Mysteries, Accidental Magic Squad, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, Department of Marital Affairs, Auror Office."

Both Hermione and Malfoy scurried out of the elevator. They came across several zooming paper airplanes. They passed by many doors such as "Marriage Couseling", "Marriage Annulment Office", "Abusive Relations Office", and a office labeled, "Head of Department." Finally, they stopped at a door that was labeled, "Marriage License Office."

They knocked and a feminine voice squeaked, "Come in!"

Both of them came in. The office was big, not cramped. There was a person in the office, sitting at a neat desk. The person in the office, Hermione assumed, was the secretary. She was wearing bright red robes and a black pointed top. Rim-horned glasses sat on her nose. She looked like she could be at least 60.

"Yes?" asked the lady. The name plate said, "Athenadora Thimbly, Secretary."

"Ms. Thimbly," Malfoy started. "We are here for a marriage license."

"All right, just a minute. I'll ring up Mr. Quinn," said Ms. Thimbly.

She dialed a number on a seemingly magical telephone and said, "Mr. Quinn, a customer is waiting for you."

Just then, a balding wizard appeared in front of them. He, too, was wearing red robes. He had black hair and a black beard. He looked like a man in his mid 30s.

"Ah yes," he said. "Follow me." He led Hermione and Malfoy to a small office. He waved his wand and the door closed. He waved his wand again and two mugs of tea appeared in front of Hermione and Malfoy.

"All right, marriage is a big step for you two. There are several steps that you need to follow to officially get married. The first step starts with me, in which you will answer a few questions and then I'll fill out an application for a marriage license. Then you go to the altar to officially marry," said Mr. Quinn.

He got out a eagle feather quill and a fresh piece of parchment. "Why do you guys want to marry?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked while Malfoy just scoffed. "Because of the stupid marriage law."

Mr. Quinn just nodded while he scribbled. "How old are you?" he asked.

"17," both Hermione and Malfoy said.

"All right, so you're complying to Law 343, under 19 marriage," said Mr. Quinn. "You know the rules for that."

He murmured to himself and asked, "What are your names?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy," said Malfoy and he smirked.

"Hermione Jean Granger," said Hermione. "But seeing as we are under 19, I'm keeping my maiden name UNTIL after I'm 19," she added.

"Fine, Granger," said Malfoy and he rolled his eyes.

"All right, just one more, for Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy, how do you know you can take good care of Ms. Granger?" asked Mr. Quinn.

"Well, Mr. Quinn, I am a pureblood, the only heir to the Malfoy family. I have plenty of money so that Granger can live in a comfortable home and have elegant things," said Malfoy.

"I don't need any elegant things," said Hermione.

"If you're going to be my wife, then you will," said Malfoy. Hermione just pouted.

Finally, Mr. Quinn said, "Done. I'll just take your picture and your marriage license will be bonding and official." He took his wand out and murmured a spell. Suddenly, a camera appeared and he took a picture.

"You two are not allowed a divorce or annulment," said Mr. Quinn.

"Wait," said Hermione. "Why do you have an Annulment Office?"

"That is for couples who haven't consummated their marriage. We allow annulments then," said Mr. Quinn. "Before you ask, yes, the Marriage Law states that the marriage must be consummated. And it says that no divorce or annulment is allowed."

Hermione realised there was no way out. She was stuck married to Malfoy forever.

"Go to the "Marriage Chapel" and say your vows," said Mr. Quinn. They nodded, and after making sure no one was there, slipped inside the chapel.

The ministry worker there was a priest. "Ah, I've been expecting you two," he said. He took the certificate and gathered the two at the chapel.

After saying their "I-dos", the priest took out his wand and whispered words. Then, a silvery mist appeared and circled both Hermione and Draco. She could feel herself bonded somehow.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, you are now bonded to Mr. Malfoy in matrimony. Wizard marriages are special because the couple is actually bonded. After consummation, the bonding would be stronger. The ring also bonds the two together. Do you have the ring?" asked the priest.

Hermione was about to open her mouth no, but Malfoy took out two rings. The priest whispered words and slipped the rings onto their fingers.

Hermione couldn't take it off. "Wait! I'm supposed to be keeping this marriage a secret! I'm under 19. So is Draco," said Hermione.

The priest nodded and whispered some more words so that the rings disappeared. "I whispered a very strong disenchantment charm. After you turn 19, it will automatically appear again."

Hermione shuddered. She was now a married woman.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This will be what happens with Ron, Harry and Ginny! I'm sure all of you are very curious.

Cheers!

A.

Ginny:

Ginny was excited. She quickly tore open her letter and read:

_Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley,_

_The Ministry of Magic congratulates you on your efforts to thwart out the so-called Lord Voldemort. We extend our condolences to any family members that may have been lost in this dreadful war._

_As you may be well aware, our numbers have severely been depleted as a result of the war. To ensure the immediate survival and reproduction of the wizarding world, the Ministry of Magic have imposed a new Marriage Law. The Ministry of Magic has done extensive studies and the studies have shown that this is the only way to ensure the survival of the Wizarding World._

_Here at the Minstry of Magic, specialized trained officials have done extensive reports and assesments and have determined that the most compatible partner for you is: Blaise Johnathan Zabini._

_We hope to resolve any inconveniences or issues you or your partner may have. _

_We will send a list of what must be done for the wedding to be successful as well as a marriage contract that both you and your partner must sign. The list of rules must be followed exactly or the consequences will be banishment to the non-Magical World._

_Partners aged 18 or below are to keep their marriage a secret from everyone until their 19th birthday._

_We hope you and your partner the best in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Wendell K. Jonson_

_Head of the Department of Marital Affairs_

_Ministry of Magic_

After opening her letter and finding out who she was forced to marry, Ginny's heart sank. She had to marry Blaise Zabini, who was a year ahead of her, yet the pureblood friend of Draco Malfoy.

Plus, both she and Hermione couldn't give each other 'girl support' because the stupid law and rules said she couldn't.

She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione giving her a reassuring smile.

She supposed the next thing to do was wait for Blaise's letter.

Suddenly, a large barn owl came through the window and dropped a letter onto Ginny's desk. She tore it open and read:

_Miss Weasley,_

_I am not happy at all about this arrangement, but I cannot do anything about it. Meet me at the Ministry at the Department of Marital Affairs as soon as possible. I'd like to get this stupid marriage over. We can't tell anyone about it yet._

_Sincerely,_

_BZ_

Ginny scribbled a reply letter and Flooed to the Department of Marital Affairs. There, Blaise was waiting. He grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her through the hallway. The passed numerous doors until they stopped at one called "Marriage License Office."

When they knocked an old voice said, "Come in!"

They entered, and sure enough, Ms. Thimbly was sitting at her desk.

Blaise quickly said, "Ms. Thimbly, one marriage license, please."

Ms. Thimbly nodded and wrote something on a piece of parchment. Then, she put her glasses up and said, "Miss Ginevra Weasley, and Mr Blaise Zabini?"

They nodded.

"Well, Mr. Johnson will see you now," she said as a middle aged man in his mid forties wearing bright red robes emerged from an interior office.

A smile was plastered on his face. "Welcome," he said and escorted Blaise and Ginny into a rather large office. Waving his wand, the door closed, and two glasses of Pumpkin Juice appeared at the desk. He motioned for Blaise and Ginny to sit.

"Tell me, what are your names?" he asked as he settled himself in his chair.

"Ginny Weasley, but my real name is Ginevra Molly Weasley," said Ginny.

"Blaise Johnathan Zabini," said Blaise. Mr. Johnson quickly scribbled onto a piece of parchment.

"How old are you two?" he asked.

"17," said Blaise.

"16," said Ginny.

"Are you guys here because of the marriage law?" asked Mr. Johnson.

"Yes," said Blaise, and he scowled.

"Then you know about Law 343. Great, this will be done it a bit. Final question: Mr. Zabini, how would you know that you'd be able to take care of Miss Weasley?" he asked.

"My family is pureblood and rich, and so because of that, my wife will have all she'd want," said Blaise.

Mr. Johnson nodded, took their picture, murmured a spell and handed over a license. "Head over to the Marriage Chapel to complete the matrimony bonding," he instructed.

Both Ginny and Blaise headed to a spacious chapel. Inside was a priest wearing bright red robes. He ushered the two to the alter.

"Do you, Blaise Zabini, take Ginevra Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest.

"I do," pronounced Blaise. He then turned to Ginny.

"Do you, Ginevra Weasley, take Blaise Zabini to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do," squeaked Ginny.

"Then I pronounce you Man and Wife," announced the priest, and handed over the rings. Blaise slipped one onto Ginny, and Ginny one on Blaise.

Then, he whispered a Disillusionment Charm on both their fingers. The rings disappeared. "The rings will stay hidden until your 19th birthday. Then, you may tell everyone you're married and such," replied the priest.

Ginny was now secretly married to Blaise Zabini.

**Ron:**

This whole marriage thing was different for Ron. He tore open his letter and read:

_Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

_The Ministry of Magic congratulates you on your efforts to thwart out the so-called Lord Voldemort. We extend our condolences to any family members that may have been lost in this dreadful war._

_As you may be well aware, our numbers have severely been depleted as a result of the war. To ensure the immediate survival and reproduction of the wizarding world, the Ministry of Magic have imposed a new Marriage Law. The Ministry of Magic has done extensive studies and the studies have shown that this is the only way to ensure the survival of the Wizarding World._

_Here at the Minstry of Magic, specialized trained officials have done extensive reports and assesments and have determined that the most compatible partner for you is: Parvati Pooja Patil. _

_We hope to resolve any inconveniences or issues you or your partner may have. _

_We will send a list of what must be done for the wedding to be successful as well as a marriage contract that both you and your partner must sign. The list of rules must be followed exactly or the consequences will be banishment to the non-Magical World._

_Partners aged 18 or below are to keep their marriage a secret from everyone until their 19th birthday._

_We hope you and your partner the best in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Wendell K. Jonson_

_Head of the Department of Marital Affairs_

_Ministry of Magic_

He groaned as he squeezed Harry's hand.

Taking Pig, he wrote the letter:

_Dear Parvati,_

_Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 2._

_Ron_

Groaning, he tied the letter onto Pig's leg and sent it to Parvati. Now, all he had to do is wait for a reply. Ron figured that Pavarti was not that bad of a choice. He could've been stuck with Lavender Brown.

After fifteen letter, Pig came back. The letter was addressed to him. He tore it open and read:

_I'll be happy to meet you today. Wear Muggle clothes_

_Parvati_

He changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Then, he quickly Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where he saw Parvati.

"Hey," he greeted her

"Hi, Ron. You know, Parvati Weasley, it'll have a ring to it, you know?" she said.

"Yeah, but since we are 17, until we turn 19, you are still Parvati Patil to the school," reminded Ron.

"Right," said Parvati with a smile. Ron sat down. "You know, you're lucky that you're stuck with me and not someone from Slytherin," remarked Parvati.

"Right, let just get this over with. We'll do the simplest possible thing. We'll just go to the Ministry and get a license," said Ron.

"No, I am not Muggle Born, but I have always wanted to get a Muggle license. Can we go get married Muggle style instead?" asked Pavarti.

"Fine," said Ron.

"I know just the place," said Parvati and she smiled. She grabbed Ron and Side-Along Apparated her to a building called, "Town Clerk."

They entered it and saw a middle aged man. "Yes," he asked.

"We'd like to be directed to the Marriage License Office," she replied confidently.

"That way, through the double doors," said the man. Pavarti smiled and dragged Ron through the double doors.

They entered a nice looking office. The secretary was a woman named "Heather Granger." Ron wondered if somehow this woman was related to Hermione.

"Excuse me, are you related to Hermione Granger?" he asked, out of the blue.

"Yes," said the woman. "She's my niece. Where did you know her?"

"From school," replied Ron. "Anyway, I'm here to obtain a marriage license."

"OK, what type?" asked Heather.

"Just a regular one. My name is Ronald Weasley, and here is Parvati Patil. At school, I fell in love with her. I proposed, and she and I both agreed we didn't want a large wedding. We just wanted a nice license," said Ron, making up plausible lies as he rambled on.

"All right, do you two have Residency cards to prove you live here?" asked Heather.

"Uh," stuttered Ron.

Parvati came to the rescue and nodded. She produced two IDs. Heather nodded absently and said, "All right. Write down your address."

Parvati did, and Heather said, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Parvati interrupted. "I'm keeping my maiden name, so I can remember my twin sister Padma. She died of AIDS last summer," she fibbed. Both Ron and her knew that Padma was perfectly alive and well.

"All right. Then, congratulations Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Patil!" replied Heather and handed over the license.

Both Ron and her quickly left the office and Apparated to the Ministry.

They passed many doors in the Department of Marital Affairs until they got to an office labeled, "Head of the Department of Marital Affiars, Wendell K. Jonson." They knocked.

"Come in," called a voice.

They entered. Mr. Wendell Jonson was actually a young man in his mid 20s. he had sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He wore the customary red robes that all people in the Department wore.

He quickly looked up from a piece of parchment that he was studying.

"Yes, how may I help you two?" he asked.

"We have gotten married. Not through the Ministry, but in a Muggle facility. The rules say that we must be bonded in matrimony by June 1st. Here we are, bonded in marriage," replied Parvati.

"Ah, nice. Give me the marriage license and I'll bless it magically," replied Mr. Jonson. They did. Mr. Jonson whispered a spell, and suddenly the license glowed more.

"Go to the Chapel," urged Mr. Jonson.

They did, and the priest pronounced them Man and Wife, gave them the rings, and put the Disillusionment Charm on.

**Harry:**

Harry tore open his letter, which read:

_Mr. Harry James Potter, _

_The Ministry of Magic congratulates you on your efforts to thwart out the so-called Lord Voldemort. We extend our condolences to any family members that may have been lost in this dreadful war._

_As you may be well aware, our numbers have severely been depleted as a result of the war. To ensure the immediate survival and reproduction of the wizarding world, the Ministry of Magic have imposed a new Marriage Law. The Ministry of Magic has done extensive studies and the studies have shown that this is the only way to ensure the survival of the Wizarding World._

_Here at the Minstry of Magic, specialized trained officials have done extensive reports and assesments and have determined that the most compatible partner for you is: Pansy Rose Parkinson._

_We hope to resolve any inconveniences or issues you or your partner may have. _

_We will send a list of what must be done for the wedding to be successful as well as a marriage contract that both you and your partner must sign. The list of rules must be followed exactly or the consequences will be banishment to the non-Magical World._

_Partners aged 18 or below are to keep their marriage a secret from everyone until their 19th birthday._

_We hope you and your partner the best in the future._

_Sincerely,_

_Wendell K. Jonson_

_Head of the Department of Marital Affairs_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry quickly grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Parkinson,_

_It's just you and me. Let's just get this stupid thing over. We'll just get a license and leave._

_H. Potter _

He sent it of with Hedwig and got a letter from Pansy. It said:

_Potter,_

_I'd do it tomorrow. I want one more day to not be stuck with you._

_Pansy Parkinson_

Harry sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Done: Ron, and Ginny's experience. Harry and George's will be next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we go!

Harry:

Harry awoke the next day, not believing that today was his marriage day.

He grabbed parchment and a quill and wrote:

_Parkinson,_

_Today is the day. Meet me at the Ministry, at the Department of Marital Affairs._

_HP_

He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and waited for the reply. Afterwards, he quickly Flooed to the Department.

Pansy was already there. "Parkinson," said Harry and he shook Pansy's hand.

"Potter," acknowledged Pansy.

The two walked slowly into the office marked, "Wendell K. Jonson, Head of the Department of Marital Affairs."

They knocked.

"Come in," called a voice. Entering the office, they encountered Wendell K. Jonson, who was really just a young man.

"Mr. Jonson, Miss Parkinson and I are here for our license. We want it simple," said Harry nochantely.

Mr. Jonson, who was wearing red robes, nodded understanding. "OK, well I already pre-written the license for you two. Many people don't know that the Ministry has already given a pre-written license. I just need to confirm. Here is some Versatium (a/n: is that how it is spelled?). Drink it, and I'll ask some questions," said Mr. Jonson.

The pair gulped down the clear liquid on the desk and sat down.

"What are your names?" asked Wendell.

"Harry James Potter," replied Harry automatically.

"Pansy Rose Parkinson," replied Pansy, scowling.

"And your ages?" asked Wendell.

"17," both said automatically.

"OK," said Wendell, and he blessed the license and handed over the rings. "Remember the rules. No telling anyone."

"We won't," scowled Pansy.

She slipped on the ring and Wendell murmured a Disillusionment Charm. Suddenly, the rings disappeared.

"They won't appear until your 19th," replied Wendell.

Harry inwardly cringed. He was now bonded to Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

**A/N: We are fast fowarding to Hogwarts, Year 7. As George is already 19, he tells his family about his arranged marriage. In turn, they plan an elaborate wedding. It will be in Hermione's point of view, almost ready to board the train. Bill isn't subject to an arranged marriage because he was already engaged to Fleur, and got permission to marry her.**

**Note: By this time, all of them have consumnated their marriage.**

**Hermione:**

For the rest of summer, Hermione was dreading going back to Hogwarts. Sure, she didn't have to tell her best friends that she got married to Malfoy, but she couldn't tell her parents, either. She also received the position of Head Girl, which she was really pleased with. On the day before she was due back for her final year, her mother cooked her a fancy dinner. She kept thinking how she would break the news.

"Mom," she said, breaking the silence between her parents and her. "I'm married!"

Her parents just stared at her. Then, Jean Granger burst out in laughter. "Nice one, 'Mione. You couldn't have gotten married. You're only 17, for goodess sakes!" she said.

"Correct, we wouldn't imagine that you'd get a boyfriend, let alone a husband! You had us there, Mia," said her father.

"But, I'm not kidding. There is this stupid Ministry marriage law and I got stuck in marriage," replied Hermione.

"Who did you marry, Mia?" asked Richard Granger.

"Can't tell you, Mom, as much as I want to," replied Hermione. The rest of the dinner was silent.

Finally, the next day was the day to Hogwarts. Hermione got to the platform and noticed that all our friends were there. Then, she noticed Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, how are you?" he asked, and smirked.

"None of your business," said Hermione. Malfoy just smirked.

"It is my business, as you're my wife now," said Malfoy.

"Hush!" cried Hermione and she grabbed Malfoy's hand and went into the train.

**Great Hall, Hermione:**

"WELCOME to another year at Hogwarts! Let us begin the Sorting," proclaimed Dumbledore.

Hermione watched the Sorting with boredom, since she watched it many times before.

After "Zeymer, Paula" became a Slytherin, Dumbledore once again stood up.

"We'll save the announcements for afterwards! For now, just tuck in!" he said.

Piles of food appeared. They feasted and after the last remnants of the food was cleared away, Dumbledore again stood up.

"All right. Announcements! First years and older students, note the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all. Mr. Filch has kindly written his list of Forbidden Items, from Zonkos, as well as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Also, I am pleased to announce this year the two new Heads! Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!" he announced.

Hermione was horrified, but she stood up.

"Now, as you know, a new marriage law was recently passed for our sixth and seventh year students. I also know that who they married is kept secret. However, we at Hogwarts felt the need to provide Marriage Classes. It will teach students how to act like the perfect married couple in the real world. However, this class will only be given to our sixth and seventh year students. The classes will be separated boys and girls. I am pleased to announce several new Staff to our school. First, Professor Horace Slughorn will resume his post of Potions Master, while Prof. Snape will take DADA. Professor Hestia Jones will take the girls Marriage Class, while Professor Wendell K. Jonson, the Head of the Department of Marital Affairs has kindly agreed to take the boys Marriage Class," announced Dumbledore.

Hermione was now even more horrified. She didn't want to be the perfect Malfoy wife, just acting beautiful, and a stay-at-home mom. She wanted to work.

"Furthermore, it'll take the place of History of Magic for girls and boys. It won't be needed for the perfect utopian society that the Ministry opts to create," said Dumbledore. "Our younger students still have to take it, however."

The sixth and seventh year students, except for Hermione were glad they no longer had to take HOM.


End file.
